


Good to see you

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Spnrareshipbingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dick riding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean and Victor get together for a few drinks





	Good to see you

Eleven years.

 

Dean hadn't seen Agent Victor Henricksen in nearly eleven years and if he must admit, the time had been good on the man.

 

At forty-seven, He didn't have any grey, nor any bulge in the belly area that most men in his age had developed.

 

And even tonight, tonight where Dean was dressed in nothing but a dark Henley and old jeans, Henriksen wore a dark shirt that highed his chest along with jeans that showed off nearly everything that he was packing.

 

Dean was, _impressed_ at the very sight of the man when he met up with him in again in Kansas.

 

Then went for drinks; Himself, Sam and Cas. Dean was sure that it would have blown his mind to realize that angels were real but turned out that the man had been on his own mission since the last time they saw him. He even met a few angels along the way.

 

_Gabriel was a real delight to be around. He's a flirt, isn't he?_

 

Henriksen , that cute secretary Nancy, and the deputy that Dean couldn't remember to save his life, had their own little band of hunters and had learned so much in the last eleven years.

 

He was almost as good as Dean.

 

Almost.

 

Sam and Cas peeled out around ten that night, Sam wanting to get back to the bunker and look for the next case and Cas to check on Jack. That left Dean and Henriksen alone in the bar. Dean on his fifth drink and Henriksen on his third.

 

“Things have been wild in the last few years.” Henriksen held the small shot glass up to his lips, Dean couldn't help but notice the way that his lips pursed together, god.

 

Cock sucking lips.

 

Dean felt his pants tighten. He shifted in the seat just in case Henriksen 's eyes fell towards his lap.

 

“I mean, from all the research Nancy did and what we have been doing. Going across the country and saving people. I get why you do what you do. It's fantastic. It's a thrill to save all those people and the feeling that comes with it.”

 

Dean smiled. “Definitely. We've been doing it since we were kids. Nothing comes better than doing that. Saving people, hunting things.”

 

Silence ran through the two men for a few moments before Henriksen stared at Dean, eyes roaming up and down his body.

 

“What have you been up to? Any relationships with this job of yours?”

 

“A few here and there. What about you? I know you had a wife. How's that going?”

 

Henriksen shrugged. “She couldn't handle the out of town jobs. Nancy stopping by at all hours. Thought I was screwing her.”

 

Dean quirked an eyebrow. Wouldn't say that he wasn't intrigued at the prospect that the good agent finally deflowered the gorgeous secretary.

 

“I didn't by the way. She's not exactly into dick.”

 

Dean's mouth dropped open. He didn't expect that.

 

“So it's been a few one-night stands here and there. A woman who was thankful for saving her kid, a guy who wanted to thank me for making sure that he didn't get turned into a vampire. A few other hunters.”

 

The last revelation, Henriksen didn't take his eyes off Dean when he said it. A smirk wormed its way onto his lips.

 

“Is that an invitation?” Dean questioned. “Sam and Cas aren't expecting me back for a while. I know a place nearby or even my car.”

 

Henriksen stood, placed a few bills onto the table and began walking. Dean followed.

 

                                           ~

 

Henriksen 's head is thrown back against the leather of the back seat of the Impala, a hand rested on Dean's back while Dean fucked himself slowly on Henriksen 's cock.

 

A sensation that he wanted to make sure that it lasted longer than how Dean thought it would. He didn't know what Henriksen had planned, didn't know if he was going to leave shortly after this.

 

The former agent's other hand rested on his head, scratching at his head.

 

“Who knew you were so good? A good little slut right?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

He didn't think the man would agree to use the words. Fuck, the way that anyone who called him that, Dean rested his head against Henriksen 's clothed chest.

 

“Go faster baby.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Don't wanna come just yet. Who knows when I'll see you again. Gotta make this last.”

 

Henriksen laughed, shifting his hips and hitting Dean's prostate in the action. Dean moaned, he gripped Henriksen 's shirt as he came.

 

“Fuck,” Henriksen screamed. He gripped Dean's hips and began fucking into him fast and quick. His own orgasm ripped through him, he came into the condom.

 

Henriksen slouched against the seat with Dean laying back against the seat.

 

He frowned and crossed his arms against his chest.

 

“I didn't want to come just yet.”

 

Henriksen pulled Dean closer to him, a kiss against his lips. “As long as we don't get arrested we can stay in this parking lot and fuck all night or even go to a motel. I'll treat you good tonight Dean.”

 

                                          ~

 

By seven in the morning, Dean was heading out. Surprisingly, the owner of the bar didn't say much about the two men fucking in the Impala in the parking lot and just drove away.

 

They had one more fuck, Dean finally having Henriksen and those lips around his dick before he said goodbye to the agent and headed on the drive back to the bunker.

 

The entire drive Dean's mind had been on the night that he had, the morning that he won't forget.

 

A quick buzz from his phone. Dean tapped the screen really quick to see a message.

 

Got your number from your phone. Call me sometime and I might just make the trip for that ass of yours and something to keep you occupied at night - Henriksen

 

A few images came through that caused Dean to pull off to the side of the road.  He wouldn't be able to drive if he didn't do something about the distraction.

 

Dick pics.

 

A video of Henriksen jerking off.

 

These would definitely tie him over until the next time that he could meet up with him.

 


End file.
